Mad
by SeleneD
Summary: or the one where Felicity is upset that he's forgotten and storms out in the middle of an argument. He tries to make it better and gets more than he expected.


**A/N: I wrote this for my friend and purple unicorn Jen on tumblr. Also known as Dory. [hai you] And yeah, just a little something.**

* * *

Felicity stared at the screen in front of her, looking for the next mark that Oliver told her to find. Well, barked at her was more like it but she knows how he gets when he's on a mission and never held it against him.

"He's somewhere in the building, I can't give you a more precise location" She told him through their earpieces, following the actions on the screen closely.

"That's not good enough, Felicity, tell me where he is" Oliver, again, shouted back at her.

"Oliver, I'm doing the best I can, you shouting at me really isn't going to make me magically wave my hand over it and get you the right answer" She said back, a slight bite to her words. She could handle him on most days but not today. Today was her day and no one had even noticed, so no, she wasn't having any of his attitude. Continuing after he started to say something, Felicity slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up. "You know what; I've had enough of this. I told you where he is and I'm done."

She switched off volume and sighed, regretting how her anger took over and got the best of her. She wasn't supposed to act this way. She said she could handle it and she can but sometimes he made her so angry that she wanted to grab a few of his arrows and fire them at him. Or the wall. Whichever was in her way.

...

When Oliver returned an hour later he found the den dark and quiet. Grunting, he pulled his lips into a thin line and chucked his helmet on the ground. Pulling his phone out he dialled Felicity's number but it went to voicemail, so he turned around and went back upstairs, getting back on his bike and going to her house.

Knocking on her door, he heard someone walk to the door and stop.

"Felicity it's me." He said.

"I know it's you, nobody else knows where I live" She answered and he could hear her talking to herself. Something about 'how did he know' and 'why did I answer'. A small grin broke out on his lips and he knocked again. Softer this time. "Let me in, I have something for you"

...

Curiosity getting the best of her, Felicity opened the door a little and looked at him before sighing and opening the door more so he could come inside.

"I'm -"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have." Oliver said over her, knowing what she was going to say.

She was too good and he knew it. He also knew that her standing there in front of him, dressed in her sweats and hair out of its normal pony tail, that he actually kind of liked her. He was a boy and she was a girl. He smiled at that thought and it made her raise her brows and cross her arms, looking anywhere but at him.

He took a step closer to her, reaching into his side pocket and taking out a box, tied with a ribbon.

"Happy Birthday" He said, giving her the box with a smile.

She took the box and stared at it, turning it around as if expecting it to do something. "You knew?" She asked, walking past him into the living room and settling on the couch. He followed after her but remained standing.

"It won't bite or anything." He said, choosing not to address the question, instead watching her closely as she ripped the ribbon off and opened the box.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped finding a bracelet in the box. She looked at him and then jumped out of the seat, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

...

Oliver was taken aback when she jumped him but found himself keeping her close when she tried to pull back. Putting both his hands on her sides, he kept her pressed close against him and moved his lips against hers.

She made a noise, so quiet that he almost didn't catch it, too much into the kiss, but when he felt her place her hands against his chest and push back, he stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know –"

"No, it's fine, I just ... have to check on my cat" Felicity answered, a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh!"

"Yeah"

He took his hands off her and pressed his lips together, keeping his eyes off of her as she watched to a different room. Swinging his hands back and forth, his face lit up when she came back and they both stood staring awkwardly at each other.

"I should go" Oliver said, after the silence was too much.

"Thanks for the present" Felicity said, wrapping her arms around herself and nodding.

Oliver smiled once more and walked to the door. "I'll see you ..."

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Felicity closed the door behind him and rested her back against it, sliding down to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head down on them. "Why am I such an idiot" She asked herself and shook her head, a large grin plastered in her face.


End file.
